Tourne, tourne, tourne
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One shot ! Peggy décroche le téléphone et son monde s'écroule... Va t-elle réussir à sauver Angie ? Bon un peu dramatique comme entrée mais je suis nulle en résumé ! N'hésiter pas à laisser un message ! Bonne lecture !


**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Alors avant tout un grand merci à ceux qui continu de me supporter et on le courage de laisser un petit commentaire ^^ même si je me suis promise de finir** _ **Entre le soleil et la lune**_ **tant que j'aurai au moins un lecteur, c'est vrai que les commentaires aident de beaucoup de manière…ne serait ce savoir si les lecteurs aiment ou pas** **mais bref donc voici un nouveau ship sur mon compte : cartellini ! Peggy Carter et Angie Martinelli ! Pour finir mais je le répéterai lorsque je posterai le nouveau chapitre de** _ **Entre le soleil et la lune,**_ **suite à une question ^^ j'ai créé un compte sur twitter pour ceux qui serait intéresser ! Le nom est LaurenL (oui bon j'avais pas d'idées)… Honnêtement pour l'instant je suis en mode découverte mais si je vois que certains sont de la partie, je m'y mettrai sérieusement** **! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Peggy observait ses amis rire autour de la table. Howard avait proposé de boire un pot tous ensemble pour fêter la fin de la mission. Enfin… pour fêter le fait que personne ne soit mort. Ce qui n'avait pas été simple. Peggy avait une ou deux nouvelles cicatrices et Jarvis était en fauteuil roulant. Heureusement, le médecin avait annoncé que ce n'était que temporaire mais la douleur de voir son ami diminué, rendait la jeune femme mélancolique.

Elle aimait son travail. Plus que beaucoup de choses, des choses qui pour d'autres personnes étaient essentielles. Peggy aimait son travail même si les risques qu'il comprenait… disons que de temps en temps, elle aimait aussi la tranquillité d'un feu de cheminée et d'une tasse de thé. _Et Angie qui fredonne, à moitié endormie._ Peggy remplit les diverses assiettes, Howard avait acheté un gâteau apparemment typiquement californien. L'agent avait avec le temps su apprécier la chaleur et surtout l'ambiance de la ville. Los Angeles avait ses défauts mais Peggy trouvait une joie de vivre chez ses habitants qui lui rappelait son actrice préférée. La jeune femme était partie vite. Trop vite. _Angie essayait de lui parler depuis quelques jours déjà._ Peggy savait que pour la première fois dans sa vie, on aurait pu la traiter de lâche. Elle s'était doutée du sujet que sa colocataire voulait aborder. Vivre ensemble… La jeune femme s'était surprise à embrasser une sorte de routine quotidienne qui tournait autour de la serveuse. _Angie adore se lever à l'odeur du café._ Peggy préparait le déjeuner puis une fois sur deux, emmenait un plateau dans la chambre de son amie. Elles bavardaient ensuite jusqu'à ce que l'agent parte travailler. Peggy avait réalisé que son quotidien était rempli de moments clés, des scènes dont elle ne se lassait pas, dont elle avait besoin. Mais Los Angeles n'avait pas d'Angie. La ville n'avait pas de moments à lui offrir. Sans être malheureuse, Peggy avait ressenti cette solitude, difficile à détecter car elle s'immisçait dans des petites phrases : « Comment est New York ? », « Vous buvez du café ? »… des questions, des commentaires qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière. _Angie essaie de lui faire boire de l'amaretto tous les jours, souvent le soir lorsque son attention est au plus bas._

Peggyse dirigea vers la table, aujourd'hui était un jour de célébration et puis dans deux jours elle rentrerait à la maison. Elle avait pensé à un plan, une sorte de mea-culpa sur plusieurs niveaux. Angie avait refusé de lui parler, elle décrochait mais dès que Peggy prononçait un mot, elle raccrochait. C'était mérité. Un peu extrême peut-être mais Angie avait le sang chaud. Peggy n'osait pas imaginer sa propre réaction si sa meilleure amie s'était enfuie à l'autre bout du pays sans un mot. Bien sûr, la jeune femme s'était dit que sa mission était plus importante qu'un simple au revoir, qu'elle appellerait… Mais la situation était trop… ambiguë pour que son départ ne passe pas comme un aveu de faiblesse. Peggy avait muri durant ces quelques mois, elle était plus honnête envers ses sentiments qu'auparavant. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le pont, ce vent de tristesse, de regret mais aussi d'espoir l'avait libérée. Pour autant, dans les faits, la jeune femme n'avait pas su gérer sa nouvelle relation avec sa colocataire. _Angie avait préparé le dîner. Des pâtes à la bolognaise, faites maison, il n'y avait pas de bougies, mais Peggy rougissait déjà de l'attention portée à la décoration et à l'ambiance._ L'agent discutait à présent avec Jarvis lorsque le téléphone sonna. Cela devait être la patron, se dit la jeune femme. Le corps tourné vers ses camarades, Peggy soupirait déjà de lassitude.

— Oui allo ?

— Agent Carter…

— … Qui est à l'appareil ?

— Je suis blessée. Et moi qui croyais qu'on se comprenait. Qu'il y avait comme un lien entre nous.

— Je t'ai tiré dessus, je t'ai vu tombé de l'avion.

— Je suis du type coriace ma chère amie, même si je dois avouer que la balle a laissé une monstrueuse cicatrice.

— Tu survis à une balle dans la poitrine, une chute dans le vide pour m'appeler et me dire félicitation ?

— Ah… pas exactement. Quand je suis revenue d'entre les morts et à Los Angeles, j'ai vite compris que ma vengeance même si je trouve le terme trop dramatique, ne se ferait pas tout de suite.

— Toute ta petite équipe est en prison. Un par un je les ai chassés et maintenant c'est ton tour.

— Oh Peggy !

— J'espère avoir l'occasion de te tuer pour de bon cette fois.

— Vraiment tu me brises le cœur. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te sentir coupable. Après tout tu veux que je sois de ton côté non ? Du bon côté ?

— J'ai essayé ! Pendant un mois ! Tu n'as fait que me trahir et me manipuler !

— Oui, oui… Pas de quoi s'énerver entre nous. Mais au moins ce que tu vas entendre ne sera pas une surprise. En tant que méchante de l'histoire j'ai le droit au chapitre vengeance, revanche et torture d'un être cher.

— …

— Peggy ? Ah oui, premier indice ! Je ne suis pas à Los Angeles. Je suis à…

— New York.

— Tin, tin, tin ! Bonne réponse ! Deuxième indice : je suis actuellement dans une grande maison, ancien manoir mon propriétaire se nomme…

— Howard Stark.

— Non franchement mon amie tu es exceptionnelle ! Dernier ind…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Je te jure que si tu touches…

— Peggy ! Enfin ! Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Tu sais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, ce dont tu as essayé de m'éloigner avec tant de foi.

— …

— Peggy ?

— …

— Peggyyyyy ?

— La roulette russe.

— Tin. Tin. Tin. Bingo. »

Peggy voulut hurler à la mort. Hurler jusqu'à ce que ses amis qui la dévisageaient comprennent ce qui se passait. Hurler pour briser le tympan de ce monstre. Hurler aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Hurler pour prendre sa peine. Hurler pour couvrir les propres cris d'Angie. Le coup de feu était parti. Puis un autre. Deux balles. L'une certainement à l'épaule et l'autre dans une jambe ou à la hanche. Rien de vital afin qu'Angie puisse continuer de crier. Et que Peggy perdre le contrôle.

— Je te tuerai. Si elle meurt, je te jure qu'aucune cour de justice ne saura ton nom.

— Peggy. Tu sais que je ne vais pas la tuer. Je veux que tu la regardes mourir. Je veux voir sur ton visage, l'expression de la douleur la plus pure et la plus sincère. Combien de temps as-tu mis à te remettre de la mort de Steve ?

— Combien ?

— Pardon ?

— Combien de temps tu me laisses ?

— Oh ! Disons que le prochain vol pour New York est pour toi. Ensuite, Angie et moi, on t'attendra dans le manoir. Tu viendras seule bien sûr. Juste avant de passer la porte, tu te banderas les yeux. Après je prendrai la suite.

— Et Angie ?

— Honnêtement, cela dépendra de mon humeur, soit tu vis et elle meurt, soit tu meurs et elle vit.

— Quel est l'intérêt pour toi ?

— Que tu vives ? Enfin Peggy… que tu souffres bien sûr ! »

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était dans l'avion. Peggy avait refusé de prévenir quelconque autorité. Elle connaissait cette femme. L'agent avait réussi à la vaincre car elle avait quelque chose à perdre. A présent… C'était une ennemie qui ne connaissait aucune peur. Des faiblesses oui. Mais jamais elle ne craignait la douleur ou la mort ou l'échec. Peggy était à son sens une personne plutôt optimiste, elle avait la tête sur les épaules mais l'agent n'avait jamais conduit une mission sans espoir. Cela était essentiel dans le métier. Croire. Pourtant, alors que l'avion atterrissait, Peggy se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas attendu le retour d'Angie avant de partir pour Los Angeles… _Par ailleurs, Angie n'est pas un fan de LA, elle ne cesse de répéter à qui veut l'entendre que dans une autre vie, c'était elle le fantôme de l'opéra et que dans celle-ci, elle serait le fantôme de Broadway._

Le manoir ressemblait à un cauchemar sous la pluie et le vent. L'agent Carter se tenait devant. Après deux heures, elle avait réussi à conduire Jarvis et Howard sur une autre piste. Prévenir un homme qui pourrait les aider. Elle avait promis de les attendre, de gagner du temps… Dommage que l'homme n'existait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle doutait tant de l'avenir. Après tout, elle avait battu cette femme autrefois. Peut-être était-ce les cris de son amie qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête et brouillaient toutes formes de pensées positives. Angie avait besoin d'un sauveur pas d'une loque. Mais la pluie était glaciale. Elle fouettait le manteau de la jeune femme, entrait par la moindre extrémité. Peggy avait froid, elle tremblait. En réalité, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'entrer et de se bander les yeux, de sentir l'odeur du sang, cette arrière-gout de fer dans la bouche… Peggy avait peur parce qu'elle savait que c'était la fin. _Angie n'a jamais eu le dégout du sang contrairement à ce que Peggy croyait, au contraire elle aidait toujours son amie si jamais elle rentrait blessée. Peggy aimait la douceur de ses gestes, la façon dont elle parlait de tout et de rien pour la détourner de la douleur._

La jeune femme saisit le bout de tissu noir accroché à la porte d'entrée. Elle se banda les yeux puis frappa trois fois. Elle sentit d'abord une main dans la sienne, la guider à l'intérieur jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Peggy connaissait par cœur l'architecture de la maison. La femme l'installa sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée. L'agent se concentra et oublia ses peurs pendant un instant. Elle entendait la respiration hachée d'Angie et le petit rire de la femme. Elle prononça ses premiers mots :

— Angie, ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

— Ah Peggy, Peggy… Je vais enlever le bandeau maintenant. Pour que tu puisses la voir. J'ai pris ma décision. Elle va te regarder mourir. Et puis ensuite je la tuerai.

— Quoi ?!

— Bah en fait, te connaissant, toi et ton entourage, je me doute que je puisse sortir vivante de cette baraque. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au bonheur de voir cette petite, minuscule étincelle s'éteindre. Tu sais c'est comme si, quand je t'ai vu avec le bandeau, tellement vulnérable, soudainement, je…

— Tu comptes finir ta phrase ou je me suicide directement ?

Peggy s'inquiétait de ne pas entendre Angie parler, peut-être la femme l'avait-elle bâillonnée mais à part sa respiration, aucun son ne venait du corps de son amie. La femme continuait de parler mais Peggy n'écoutait pas. Pourquoi le bandeau ? Pourquoi ce souhait absolu de mort ? Cette femme avait survécu à tout ce qu'il était possible de survivre. Alors Peggy ralentit sa respiration, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas alerter sa geôlière. Elle bloqua toute nuisance en dehors de la respiration d'Angie. Et elle écouta. Hachée, faible et régulière… trop régulière. Peggy l'entendit alors, le léger soubresaut du disque, le crissement de l'aiguille sur les lignes. Angie ne parlait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas là. La jeune femme serra les dents de rage. Dans sa folie, elle avait cru que la serveuse serait sauve, que son sacrifice, sa mort était le but ultime de la femme. L'idée de perdre son amie la terrorisait au point qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle haïssait le plus : un être faible. Prise complétement dans le jeu mental de la femme, Peggy avait sombré sans le réaliser dans le doute et la culpabilité. _Angie avait été surprise les premières nuits. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas vraiment présents dans sa vie. Mais elle avait très vite arrêté de poser des questions pour à la place chanter. Des berceuses, parfois en italien, parfois en anglais. Elle restait dans le lit même lorsque Peggy s'était rendormie._

Angie n'était pas là. Angie était morte. Son corps certainement dans une pièce de la maison, suffisamment loin pour éviter les odeurs. Angie était morte depuis hier maintenant. Après le coup de fil. Les coups de feu. Hémorragie externe, interne aussi peut-être. Le bandeau tomba au sol. En face d'elle, un tourne disque. Peggy regarda la femme, elle entendit au loin le bruit de portes qui claquent de pas précipités. La cavalerie arrivait… quelle importance ? La femme tenait un pistolet dans sa main gauche, son bras droit pendait inerte.

— Tu l'as torturé ?

— Peggy… J'avais juste envie de jouer un peu. Comme tu peux le constater, je suis assez diminuée.

— Ton bras… Quoi d'autre ?

— Ah !

— Tu es mourante n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça…

— Eh oui ! Il faut croire que le corps humain accepte difficilement une chute de plus de… combien déjà ?

— Angie.

— Peggy, tu… ah ? Tu entends tes petits copains ? Bientôt ils vont débarquer par toutes les entrées possibles de la maison. « Les mains en l'air, les mains en l'air ! », ces idiots. J'espère que je vais pouvoir en emmener quelques-uns avec moi.

— Angie !

— … Dans sa chambre. Prête pour un petit jeu ?

— La roulette russe ?

— Tu me connais bien.

— Et si je gagne ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je gagne ?

— Oh… je meurs. Soit du pistolet, soit de ta main, soit de tes collègues.

— … Je commence ?

— Tu n'as pas peur ?

— Non. Je veux… si jamais Angie est… je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

— …

— Elle voulait me parler. Mais je n'étais pas prête alors je suis partie. J'aurais dû lui dire.

— Lui dire quoi ?

— Que… que j'avais aimé danser avec elle. Que j'avais aimé sentir son corps contre le mien et… que je ne regrettais pas.

— C'est trop tard maintenant Peggy. Elle ne le saura jamais et toi, toi tu dois tourner la roulette.

— … Je dois tourner la roulette.

oOo

Peggy se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. L'épaule bandée, la gorge sèche. Jarvis se tenait à sa droite, endormi, un livre sur ses jambes, il était très pâle.

— Il n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis une semaine. Sa femme est désespérée. Je crois que tu lui devras quelques excuses, l'Anglaise.

Peggy tourna la tête du côté de la voix. Elle était là. Elle aussi était pale mais elle respirait. Elle souriait. Elle riait même. Peggy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle réessaya une fois, deux fois mais parler semblait être une capacité surhumaine pour elle. Peggy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son visage. Murmurant, Angie commença à chanter une berceuse, son pouce caressait la joue de l'agent qui reposa son front contre celle de son amie.

— Le médecin a dit que c'était normal l'Anglaise. Tu as été dans le coma pendent 9 jours. Choc émotionnel qu'a dit le médecin. La folle est morte. Une balle dans la tête. Apparemment, tu as gagné Peg. Jarvis m'a parlé du tourne-disque. J'étais trop stone pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit après qu'elle m'a tirée dessus. Je suis désolée l'Anglaise… Vraiment. Qu'elle ait joué avec toi comme ça. Si je pouvais j'irais la chercher moi-même en enfer, et je te jure… bref. Tout va bien maintenant. A part que notre salon ressemble à une scène de western. Jarvis et sa femme m'ont accueillie. Je suis presque complètement guérie mais je pouvais pas rester à la maison. Pas sans toi. Hé, hé l'Anglaise, arrête de pleurer. Tout va bien. Chut… là calme-toi. Je suis là. Je suis là. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Non, non attend, ne te force pas ! Tiens un papier… et un crayon !

 _Je ne regrette rien…_


End file.
